


Fools in Love

by Pandabear60



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Music, NaruSasu - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabear60/pseuds/Pandabear60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was a Saturday morning, a fresh summer day, with sunlight filtering through the air to fall upon the kitchen floor. Two figures sat at the kitchen table...' Love isn't always grand gestures and rainstorm kisses. A simple vignette (drabble), depicting a quiet breakfast scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathlei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlei/gifts).



   It was a Saturday morning, a fresh summer day, with sunlight filtering through the air to fall upon the kitchen floor. Two figures sat at the kitchen table. One, dark-haired, was grasping a cup of black coffee with both hands, sipping at it delicately, his feet resting on the lap of his companion. A book lay open on the table, which his eyes scanned lazily. Meanwhile, the other was leaning into the back of his chair, his head thrown back as he watched clouds passing overhead through the skylight. Music from a neighbouring house could be faintly heard, and with one finger he softly tapped along to its soft beat.

    _Happiness..._

  He blinked at the thought and smiled, stealing a glance at the elegant features of the man sitting opposite. His eyes took in the slightly down-turned mouth, the slight crinkle between the brows, and he wished he could smooth out that brow and raise the corners of that mouth.

    "Stop that", said the mouth. "I can feel you looking at me." The voice rang out, sharp and clear, as another page of the book was turned, the eyes continuing to skim over the inked words.

   "Nope," came the answer, with a chuckle.

   "Idiot," was the grumbled retort.

   " _Happy_ idiot."

   A pause, and the faintest of glows appeared on the white cheeks.

   "Still an idiot."

   This time a laugh.

   "That's me," he admitted breezily. "Guilty as charged." 

    The dark head stayed bent over the book, the reader remaining silent.

    "But then again," he continued, "what's that saying again? Ah yes, that's it: 'We are all fools in love'." 

    "Right that's it!" The book slammed shut. "You need to stop! How can anyone say stuff like that!" The dark eyes were raised now, with a flushed and angry glare, while for emphasis he kicked his companion in the stomach with his feet. The laughter only increased as, shaking with mirth, the kicking feet were grabbed by strong hands and held still.

   "Let go! Stop that-"

   But the protests were ignored, as, still laughing, he leaned over and lightly kissed the squawking and indignant mouth. Under the pressure of his lips, the protests became feebler, and then died. Drawing back, he smiled and planted a soft kiss between the still knotted brows.

   "You're the worst.." came a disgruntled mutter.

    The reading was resumed, the head leant back again to watch the sky, the music faded, then a new tune grew from the dying chords of the last one, sighing on the soft breeze. The cheeks however, remained red, the crinkled brow smoothed out. The reader saw a word on the page on which his eyes lingered.

    _Happiness..._

   His eyes quickly flickered up to look at the profile of his companion, head thrown back in blissful contemplation. Just as quickly, they returned to the book, skimming onwards. This time however, the edges of his mouth were turned upwards, in a small but definite smile.

 


End file.
